


No Rest for the Wicked

by Fides



Category: State Within
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, mmom, mmom 2008, mmom 2008: day 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-03
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fides/pseuds/Fides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicholas can't sleep. However it isn't a guilty conscience that's disturbing his thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rest for the Wicked

There was a time when, no matter how often you told your brain that someone was straight, it just didn't seem to matter. It was amazing how often that time was in the small hours of the morning when sleep refused to come and your erection refused to go.

Nicholas shifted uncomfortably in his bed. It was not so long ago that he could have gone to Chris and found a mutually agreeable answer to his restlessness. Now Chris was gone, and their arrangement with him, leaving Nicholas with an empty bed and a slight case of blue balls. Chris would have laughed.

And laughed even harder if he had known what was keeping Nicholas up, literally, at night. Despite the rumours, Mark was straight. His infatuation with Miss Lavery was even rather sweet in its idealistic way. Sure, there had been a few encounters at university, easily admitted to in his MI6 dossier, but even they spoke more of student hijinks than any actual curiosity. Facts, however, had nothing to do with lust and that was, Nicholas assured himself, all this was. A good old-fashioned case of wanting something that he couldn't have. A very attractive, dynamic and intelligent something with whom Nicholas had a very close professional relationship.

"Bugger professional," Nicholas muttered to himself.

His skin tingled as he remembered what it had felt like when he pinned Mark against the wall; the warm, solid strength of him under his hands. It was so easy to pretend that the snapping fire in Mark's eyes had been for him rather that at him and that, rather than being at work with all their co-workers watching, they had been in more salubrious surroundings.

Nicholas drew both hands down his chest, fingernails scratching lightly. He stretched into the touch, prolonging the movement.

_Mark's fingers dragging down his back, pulling him closer, hard against him_

He cradled his balls, enjoying the weight of them in his hand.

_Mark's lips are soft under his but there was nothing soft in the way they devour each other. Mark's been hungry for so long and he didn't know what for until Nicholas showed him._

His cock was hot in his hand, jumping into his caress eagerly. He needed this.

_Hand down Mark's jogging bottoms, hardly able to believe that he is finally able to touch the way he wants. Worshiping with each brush of his fingers._

He pumped his fist slowly.

_'Please,' Nicholas isn't sure if Mark groans the word or if he does._

He licked his dry lips, panting slightly as his arousal began to climb.

_The sweet, salt taste of Mark's skin. Moving down his body slowly, mapping the way with tongue and teeth. Soaking in Mark's little moans of appreciation._

With his free hand he pinched his nipples, alternating between them. The brief flashes of sensations that, at any other time, might be pain feed into the zeitgeist like the vodka in a martini.

_The smooth velvet-silk of Mark's erection, the head dusky-dark with blood as it strains from the foreskin towards his mouth. He wants to swallow it whole, drink down everything that Mark can give him and still beg for more._

He scraped his hand down his stomach. He wanted to feel more, wanted faster and harder and oblivion. His body moved on automatic, his mind lost in the fantasy.

_Mark's hands, gentle on his head in benediction. The tranquility of the gesture totally at odds with the flushed desperation of his face. Mark is beautiful like this, wanton and lost and totally in Nicholas' power. A muse, inspiring Nicholas to greater artistry._

Closer... until he can feel his balls tighten, the flicker deep in his gut that grows to a fire under his skin, stoked by each thrust of his fist.

_Mark's body shudders as he comes, his fingers flexing in Nicholas' hair as he fights his instincts._

Nicholas' orgasm ripped through him, whiting out all thought and feeling until he lay, gut-shot and empty, his hand falling limply to his side. He couldn't remember how to move or how to speak, all he could do was wait to catch up with evolution again the next time it came around.

His mobile chirped insistently and he blinked at it for two seconds, before all his training kicked in. He reached to answer it with his left hand, grabbing for tissues with his right. He wouldn't be getting a call this late unless it was something important. He checked the caller ID before he flicked the phone open.

"Mark?" The haze immediately cleared from his mind. "No, you didn't wake me. What's wrong?"

He was scrambling for his clothes before Mark had to pause for breath.


End file.
